forest_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalmatian
Dalmatian (also known as Dog and Puppy) is an animal in the game. Description Dalmatians are a species of dogs. Dalmatians can only be recieved by breeding between two dogs of opposite gender. The appearance the new born Dalmatian depends on the color of its parents. If a blue dog and white dog breed, the baby can either of these colors. Sometimes, baby Dalmatians will be neither of its parent's colors. It will be a new color with new paterns. This process is called Mutatian. Mutatian are rare and random. Mutatian can happen any time without prediction. Your very first Dalmatian will be recieved by completing "Breed a Puppy: II" mission. After completing the mission, a Dalmatian will automatically be send to your Storage. You have to place the baby Dalmtian on the ground to begin feeding it. The appearance of the first Dalmatian will be random. This Dalmatian cannot be selled due to it being the only one you currently own. After the first Dalmatian becomes mature, it can breed with the player's other Dalmtians or the player's neighbour's Dalmatians. It will take 4 hours to breed. After the 4 hours, the breeding will be finished and you must place the new born Dalmatian on the ground instantly. Now one of the two Dalmatians can be selled and the other cannot. The number of Dalmatians can be increased and decreased by breeding and selling, respecitively. Beside breeding, Dalmatians can also be recieved by buying them in the Dog House. The cost of one plain simple-patterned Dalmatian is 5 Forest Coins. The cost can be a maximum limit of 20 Forest Coins. The cost will increase as the more styled and rare patterns and colors you purchase. Appearance Dalmatians are mediun-sized, furry animals. They have large black nose and long ears. They also have hair on their head and small, curved tail. Male and female Dalmatian have some differences in appearance. Male Dalmatians have bored or bull dog-like eyes and have their red tongue sticking out. They also have pointy tails. Female Dalmatians lacks all of these. They have normal, girly eyes and more hair. Beside these appearances, Dalmatians' color and patterns can be changed. The color pattern of a new born Dalmatian will be based on its parents color and pattern. If you wants to buy a Dalmatian from the Dog House, you can choose the color and pattern of the Dalmatian. The following is a list of base colors a Dalmatian can have: *Black *White *Pink *Yellow *Blue The following is a list of patter colors a Dalmatian can have: *Red *Yellow *Blue *Purple *Green *Black The following is a list of patterns a Dalmatian can have: *Dots *Hearts *Stars *Splashes *Stripes *Pawprints (VIP only) *Writings (VIP only) *Flowers (VIP only) *Crowns (VIP only) Rewards, Time and Selling Rate 'Baby Stage' *'Feeding rewards': 30 Coins, 5 XP and 80 Food *'Time to get hungry': 30 minutes *'Selling rate': 500 Coins and 50 Food 'Child Stage' *'Feeding rewards': 30 Coins, 5 XP and 80 Food *'Time to get hungry': 1 hour *'Selling rate': 1000 Coins and 100 Food 'Teen Stage' *'Feeding rewards': 30 Coins, 5 XP and 80 Food *'Time to get hungry': 2 hours *'Selling rate': 1500 Coins and 150 Food 'Mature Stage' *'Feeding rewards': 30 Coins, 5 XP and 80 Food *'Time to get hungry': 2 hours *'Selling rate': 2000 Coins and 200 Food Animation 'Male' The male Dalmatian jumps up. 'Female' The female Dalmatian sits in a attractive style and sends flying kisses at the screen. Trivia *Dalmatians are the second species of dogs. The first is the Golden Lab. *Dalmatians are the only animal who's gender can be choosen. *Dalmatians have the most varieties than any other animals in the game. *If a Dalmatian is bought inside the Dog House before completing the "Breed a Puppy: II" mission, when placing the Dalmatian after completing the mission, the Dalmatian will have the appearance of the one you chose. But after you log out and log in later, the appearance of the Dalmatian will change and will be ramdom. This will cause you to lose your Forest Coins you spend to buy the Dalmatian inside the Dog House. This could be a glitch. Gallery 'Stages' dalmatian_storage_1.JPG|Dalmatian in the Storage dalmatian_science_hut_1.JPG|Dalmatian inside the Science Hut dalmatian_baby_2.JPG|Baby Dalmatian dalmatian_child_1.JPG|Child Dalmatian dalmatian_mature_1.JPG|Mature Dalmatian dalmatian_baby_1.JPG|The one you chose inside the Dog House before the glitch dalmatian_breed_1.JPG|Dalmatian while breeding 'Varieties' 'Female' dalmatian_f_b_b_s_1.JPG|Female blue Dalmatian with black stripes dalmatian_f_b_g_c_w_1.JPG|Blue Dalmatian with green crowns and wings dalmatian_f_b_g_h_b_1.JPG|Blue Dalmatian with green hearts and bow dalmatian_f_w_b_s_b_1.JPG|White Dalmatian with black dots and bow dalmatian_f_w_r_s_b_1.JPG|White Dalmatian with red stripes and bow dalmatian_f_w_y_s_w_1.JPG|White Dalmatian with yellow dots and wings dalmatian_f_y_b_c_1.JPG|Yellow Dalmatian with blue crowns 'Male' Dalmatian m w b s b 1.JPG|White Dalmatian with black dots and bow Dalmatian m w b c 1.JPG|White Dalmatian with black crowns Category:Forest Story Category:Animals Category:Item Holding Animals